familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bird is the Word
Surfin' Bird, also known as Bird is the Word is a song sung by The Trashmen. It was featured in Family Guy, as a running gag. Biography Surfin' Bird was first sung by Peter Griffin, multiple times in "I Dream of Jesus", driving his family to insanity. Peter heard the song on the jukebox in a 1950's themed restaurant, and became addicted, only for an employee to take it out because it was from the 1960s. After torturing his family with it for so long, Stewie and Brian destroyed the record. At the end of the episode, Peter got his record reassembled and returned, by Jesus Christ. In "Big Man on Hippocampus", Peter loses his memory and hears this song. He sings the song, loving it, thinking it's totally new. In "April in Quahog", Peter sings this song in jury duty, after setting up Judge Blackman for the gag. Peter sings a sad version of the song in "Welcome Back, Carter", while Carter apologizes to Babs for cheating on her. Eventually, Carter tells Peter to shut up and turn the boombox off. In "Forget-Me-Not", Peter lost memory of who he was and hears the song on the jukebox. Uncharacteristically, Peter unplugs it, being annoyed by the song. This is odd, considering how Peter heard the song, after losing his memory in "Big Man on Hippocampus", and not only did he like it, but this helped him return to normal. A compilation of Peter getting hit in the testicles, by a back of nickles plays, and a clip of "Inside Family Guy", shows Peter dancing and singing that song again in "I Dream of Jesus", before Jerome shuts him up, by hurling a sack of nickles at his testicles. Lyrics A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, don't you know about the bird Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, don't you know about the bird Well, everybody's talking about the bird A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word A-well-a, bird Suuuuuuuur-fiiiiiiin' Biiiiiiiiiiiiird Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbadffasjdaiofjawcniszfjnisjnxcsijgszcf akjnzkgluxvdgncasnrdvgnuvdkzfcsnflvzkd◊gnvlshrzvdgckszlazbflnbxcgnf lsxudczxhagunhuighcuidufdzkxhdfckdsnzCIFlnmsnugnisdzvncxaaaaaaaaaa Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oom-oom-oom Oom-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-a-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow Papa-oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow Well, don't you know about the bird Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow... Category:Songs Category:Running Gags Category:Songs by Peter Category:Real Life Songs